The purpose of our Clinical Cancer Education Program is to: 1) establish the capacity for monitoring, developing and expanding clinical cancer education at our Cancer Center; 2) initiate new clinical cancer teaching programs to reach additional health care professionals, and to; 3) develop an improved epidemiologic program as an educational tool. The Clinical Cancer Education program will provide learning experiences directly correlated with the problems of clinical care for: medical students, house staff, nurses, clinical associates, staff and community physicians. These individuals will be taught the fundamental principles of neoplastic disease and will be provided with a firm grounding in modern concepts of cancer care. This broad-based program will enhance the skills of the variety of health care professionals involved in the treatment of the cancer patient, and will bring more individuals into the field of clinical oncology. The program represents our institution's formal effort to increase interest in cancer care, to counteract prevailing public and professional pessimism with regard to cancer patients, and to heighten awareness of existing means of cancer detection, prevention, diagnosis, therapy and management.